Souls of the night: the beginning
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: Hiccup was always made fun of but when he is offered a second chance by a certain night fury after they leave the island before the trial had begun and had escaped the sight of astrid will he embrace it with all the strength his WINGS had (transformation fic where toothless raises hiccup multiple oc's other night furies involved enjoy)
1. Prologue

**This is a new transformation fic where toothless transforms hiccup and raises him as his own that's about it hiccups name will change and I'm not to good with describing his change so I will put a time skip also toothless never lost his tail fin so with out anymore of me boring you to death on to the story**

 **No ones pov**

Night furies are very rare now but toothless a name he had received from his rider was not alone as others think he has a whole family and soon one more as he and hiccup scored threw the sky he had escaped as planned from his trial and astrid never found him now the night fury had something planned for him he had landed on a nearby island and went to sleep with hiccup in his wings or so hiccup thought the night fury had closed his eyes focusing words in his head and whispered them as the rider slowly changed

 **Hiccups pov after the transformation**

I had woken up to see I wasn't me I had short stubble paws wings and a tail all of wich a Viking boy shouldn't have before I could scream I was quickly enveloped by black wings "Hiccup " I heard a voice that I shouldn't have heard it spoke excitedly in a deep tone but caring as ever I looked up to see Toothless hugging me " bud what's going on " I asked panicking I didn't expect to receive an

answer

"Hiccup I need you to listen and keep an open mind " he said I nodded my eyes as wide as saucers

He took a deep breath " I was the one who transformed you Hiccup I've seen the life you had I wanted to make it better I never left you even though I had family back at the nest I wanted you to join that family I could give you loving parents a couple siblings and a whole new life that could offer you more you've seen the red deaths nest that's not the one where going to since you saved me from her grasp I helped my family escaped we can live our own life I want you to join me " he said

" bud I love you but don't you realize what I'm leaving behind " I started to say but was cut off

" Hiccup what your leaving behind was meant to be left behind please come with me " e asked " I want you to be apart of my life Hiccup " he added " toothless your asking to be my dad that's what I'm uncomfortable about " I said " he wasn't there for me ever I'm not sure if I can be certain that won't be repeated " I added " Hiccup look at me Hiccup would I betray you have I not looked out for you have I not tried to protect you " he said he stopped there looking at me looking for an answer " I'll go with you bud it's not like I can go back anyway " I said

 **Toothless' pov**

I was ecstatic I loved Hiccup with all my heart I wanted what was best for him and what he wanted as well " thank you Hiccup I really wanted to be there for you now I know I can guarantee that I will " I said looking down at the new smaller night fury " so where is this nest you where talking about " he asked me " you'll see climb on my back I'll take you there won't take to long " I said he nodded cautiously and climbed on as I took off and went straight ahead and landed on a cliff of a mountain wich had a cave that I entered it was just now that his new life began my new hatchling

 **I know kinda short but it's a working progress so fire the review cannon and tell me what you think and I'll see you all next time**


	2. New life new dragons

**Hey guys thunder here I'm sorry I've been gone for a while but I'm back so on to the story**

 **Hiccups pov**

It had been a month since toothless had tooken me in I now have two step siblings and a step mother my brother's name is Ajax my sister's Blaze my mothers is Eira and toothless insisted on a new name for me so he chose Shade I've grown rather fond of it. When I came into this place I thought there was just the one night fury group but no there where a bunch of other dragons that escaped the queens control the other night furies took a while to like me but now I actually have a loving family.

turns out toothless had become a sort of leader to them so that gave me a lot of respect from the other dragons. Ajax my brother was the first one to really start to be my friend well my mother of course as well then Blaze, I adjusted to being a dragon rather quickly the only thing I was bad at was...

Fire control

So I ended up destroying a tree on acedent so here we are. I looked at the pile of ashes that laid in front of me whilst my siblings looked at me " I would say that you screwed up but that's kinda of part of learning fire control at least you didn't do what Blaze did " said Ajax, Ajax looked like most night furies accept for the fact he had orange eyes. Blaze huffed " don't you dare " said Blaze, she on the other hand had white scales that tipped her ear flaps and had purple eyes. Me not surprisingly had the same green eyes but unlike most night furies I had

a ominous pair of blue stripes parrelell on each side of my spikes riding down my back.

Ajax laughed " yeah when she was learning to fly she flew right into a groncle " he said, I had then bursts into a fit of laughter as Blaze huffed and faced away from us " oh what's the matter sis can't take a joke " I teased her, she just stood there facing away " what's the matter big baby boo" said Ajax " yeah yeah " said Blaze. That's when Toothless had landed behind me " hi dad " I said, the word didn't really roll off the tongue easily and felt so foreign due to my past. The others said there hi's shortly after " so what are you three up to " he asked

" Shade blew up a tree" said Blaze I shot her a glare as she laughed

" it's time to head back to the nest " he said I nodded as he took off along with the others and me in tow my mother was already there with a pile of fish " salmon" yelled Ajax excitedly. I bounded over to the pile and dug in " its still hard to believe that raw fish can taste this good " I said through a mouthful of fish " well you ate raw fish before you came here" said toothless

" after you pinned me to a rock and forced me to eat a fish from your stomach " I retorted he then started laughing. A terrible terror had then flown onto the Rock ledge " Toothless " he panted " what is it Sharpshot " he replied " we got a new dragon I havnt seen anything like him " said the green terror " well let's have a look at him " he said getting up " dad can I come with I wanna see him " I had asked , he then glanced at my mother who nodded " come along then " he said leaping off the ledge as I did so as well and flew to the center of the hollowed out mountain and landed on a platform.

Where surely like terror said was a dragon unlike any I've seen before he had grey scales mostly had the body build of night fury sort of walked on four legs large grey bat like wings with scythe looking claws sticking out of them and and a tail with two spikes at the tip that looked like a battle axe and tusk coming out from each side of his head that where flattened that rode all the way across its head and was jagged on the edge that almost looked like an axe head on each side of his head. Toothless had then started talking to the dragon " may I ask why it is your here " he asked " I got no other place to go my home was destroyed long ago " said the new dragon solemnly the look on toothless face had softened " well you are welcome to stay but don't do anything you will regret " said toothless who then took off

I stayed behind and looked at the strange dragon " you should get going little one " he said

" what kinda dragon are you I havnt seen anyone like you before " I asked " I'm what they call a sky wraith" he said " what's your name " I asked " my name is Grimvar " he said "look I know you wish to know me but I've had a long flight " he said I nodded slowly before taking off back to the ledge

I was then tackled by my brother " Shade wanna go explore the caves again " he asked

" yeah sure why not " I answered. So this is how my new life is.

 **Hope you guys liked and as suggested by many people I used punctuation for once XD well fire the review cannon and I'll see ya in the next chapter**


	3. A father who cares

**Hey guys thunder here now about four chapters from now I will have a grand event and two chapters after that even bigger one so bear with me I'm trying to make some not so crappy side events so with out me being annoying on to the story**

 **Toothless pov also don't forget hiccups new name is shade**

I had been teaching Shade fire control for some while it was the only thing he had trouble learning really. So here we are as I watched the smaller night fury inhale deeply creating the signature whistle as he fired a medium powered blast at a rock leaving a large scorch mark and the rock as a pile of pebbles " great job I knew you had it in you " I said happily to the multi colored dragon " thanks I've been practicing with Ajax " he said " well remind me to tell him he taught you well " I said he then nodded. We had then flown for a little while and grabbed a nice big salmon to share for lunch I layed down as I watched the little dragon dig into the fish " hey umm dad " he said raising his head from the food " what is it " I asked " I wanted to so thanks for giving me a new life and saving me from the arena before we left berk" he said

I gave him a smile " don't worry about it I'm glad to be able share this with you " I replied smiling that is when my mate had landed next to me " Eira what are you doing here, I thought you where with Ajax and Blaze " I asked " I just came to check up on my favorite night furies " she said smiling I then smiled back Shade had then yawned that's when I glanced at the sky to see the sun had started setting " we should be heading back its getting dark" said Eira I nodded " cmon shade lets go " I said taking off after Eira

 **I know short as Hell but it's a progress plus these are just filler chapters I got maybe one or two more coming up til my little grand event so as always fire the review cannon and I will see all of ya in the chapter**


	4. Siblings who care

**Hey guys I know new chapter came quick next one isn't so much gonna be the grand event more as a work up towards it like a prologue sorta but you get it so on to the story**

 **Shades/ Hiccups pov just a reminder**

I had been playing in the caves with my siblings we had been playing a advanced version of hide n seek where it was pitch black and we had only the glowing plants to guide us and me being well me was the first one to do the seeking. So here I was wondering the pitch black I had glanced to my left to see something sticking out in the light of the glowing plants that littered the cave I then grabbed realizing it was a tail and pulled harder pulling out Ajax from the darkness " no fair " he yelled " it was completely fair you just had your tail sticking out " I replied laughing " now where is Blaze " I said to myself stalking off into the darkness. I had passed a few stalactites or was it stalagmites I forgot which was which, as I did so I felt something soft and scaly come across my face I yelped and jumped back soon realizing who it was

" found you Blaze " I said she laughed dropping down from the hanging jagged rock but in the process the large rock had broken off and a large piece had hit me right on the noggin " ouch" I yelled clutching my head " oh Shade you okay " she asked " not entirely " I answered " here I'll guide you out " she said putting a paw on my back guiding me out of the cave at the entrance was Ajax who jumped when he saw me clutching my head " what happened " he asked worriedly " stalactite fell on his head " said Blaze " ouch that gotta hurt " he said " it does " I replied sarcasticly " here cmon I help guide up to mom and dad " said Blaze I nodded still clutching my head as she helped me fly up towards the rock ledge that they where on

Toothless jumped at the sight and rushed over along with my mother " what happened " my mother asked worriedly " we where playing hide n seek in the caves " Ajax started off " and shade found hanging on a stalactite and when I jumped off it and broke hit Shade in the head" Blaze finished " here let me see " said Eira who removed my paw from my head I gritted my teeth and clutched my eyes shut as blood poured from the fresh wound " it's not to deep of a cut but if it hit you any harder you'd have a cracked skull I recommend laying down you likely have a concussion so go and relaxe and keep pressure on the wound " she said I nodded laying down against a wall " oh don't worry little brother I've had my fair share of concussions" said Ajax " yeah but it's you, you practically run into walls on purpose " I joked " hey that's not true " he yelled as the rest of us laughed.

 **So there we have next chapter will start off the new event so I hope you guys like it and I will see you all later**


	5. New adventures

**Hey guys and welcome to the what might be my favorite chapter due to my plan hope you guys like enjoy**

 **No ones pov**

It was a rainy day on the island Shade had lived on for a whole year now he had finnaly mastered fire control and is a expert on aerial maneuvers. He had planned on his own little exploration but due to a storm he has been knocked off course and crashed on a island far away from his home.

 **Shades pov**

" cmon me of all people of course " I yelled to the sky as rain pelted my scales I pouted for about ten minutes then I decided to find shelter from the storm I had eventually found a cave but I had no idea where home was so after the storm had settled I went out fishing and caught a few salmons for lunch and decides to explore the island so here I am wondering this jungle like area. I had wondered around for a few hours and eventually started talking to myself " I could go for a nice cod or hang out with my brother " I said bored " you realize your talking to your self right" said a unfamiliar voice then the culprit had emerged from the trees

" hi I'm Akra " she said not only that but she was a night fury " you new around here " a drop dead gorgeous one at that.

 **Well there it is my little leading up to it situation I find the ending kinda funny but tell me what you think**


End file.
